


Grand Plans

by kiyala



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Anal Fingering, Held Down, Multi, Oral Sex, Rimming, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-31
Updated: 2015-08-31
Packaged: 2018-04-18 07:10:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4696913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiyala/pseuds/kiyala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's a look in Tetsu's eyes that means trouble, and it makes Daiki grin, the excitement coiling in his belly, because he might not know what's coming, but <i>something</i> is, and it's going to be good. </p>
            </blockquote>





	Grand Plans

There's a look in Tetsu's eyes that means trouble, and it makes Daiki grin, the excitement coiling in his belly, because he might not know what's coming, but _something_ is, and it's going to be good. 

Taiga, standing beside Tetsu, is practically vibrating with anticipation. So he's in on the plan, too. That only gives Daiki even more to look forward to.

"So," Daiki speaks up, when the silence stretches too long for his liking. He isn't patient like Tetsu, or as obedient as Taiga. Tetsu might set the pace but Daiki pushes it as far as he can, pushes Tetsu, sometimes pushes him too far—but then the punishment is always worth it too. He sits up, holding his wrists together and raising them up towards Tetsu like an offering. "Do you want me to…?"

Taiga laughs quietly, stepping closer and resting one knee on the couch, leaning over Daiki. He kisses Daiki hard, pulling back slowly to whisper in his ear. "Our boyfriend is a bit of a dick sometimes."

Daiki snorts, looking back at Tetsu. He's well aware of the fact. He thinks he sees the corners of Tetsu's lips curve up into a smile, full of promise. Taiga's lips trace over the shell of Daiki's ear and he sucks on the lobe. It draws Daiki's attention away from Tetsu, his nose skimming against the soft, warm skin of Taiga's neck. He kisses along Taiga's jaw, up to his mouth. Taiga kneels further forward, pressing Daiki back into the couch as they kiss. 

The thing about kissing Taiga is that at some point or another, it turns into a competition. They grin against each other's mouths, tongues sliding against each other, teeth clacking. Their fingers tugging on each other's shirts, pulling themselves closer. Taiga is straddling Daiki properly now, knees on either side of him, bodies pressed together. They kiss hard, trying to make the other moan first, tallying up every hitch of breath, every sigh, working each other up even more. 

Tetsu's fingers bury themselves in Daiki's hair, tugging gently. He jerks back, a soft moan escaping his throat that Taiga echoes. Daiki glances up, sees that Tetsu has Taiga's hair in his grip just as firmly. He isn't quite pulling them apart, and he looks a little disappointed, as he strokes his fingers through their hair.

"I didn't mean for you to stop." He presses a kiss to Daiki's forehead, then Taiga's. "I just wanted to touch."

Taiga leans into Tetsu's touch, like an oversized cat. Tetsu smiles, trailing his fingers down Taiga's cheek, stroking it. 

"I have plans," Tetsu says, his thumb stroking over Taiga's lower lip, "and I need your help to see them through. Come on."

Tetsu's always been good at coming up with plans. He's gotten better at seeing them through, and Daiki knows that a lot of that has to do with the fact that he has Taiga to help him. Daiki's been the target of more plans than he can count, and he knows it's always fun to wait it out and see how things unfold. He can read Tetsu fairly easily, out of familiarity. He's getting there with Taiga, and what he's lacking in familiarity, he makes up for through the fact that Taiga is far more obvious in everything he does. 

So when Tetsu walks off towards the bedroom, Daiki looks up at Taiga, raising an eyebrow. 

"Last time you tried to throw me over your shoulder and carry me to bed, it didn't end well. I'm not Tetsu, you know."

Taiga coughs quietly, embarrassed. "Yeah, I know that. Come on." 

He reaches a hand out and Daiki takes it, getting up off the couch. Taiga doesn't let go as they trail after Tetsu, readjusting his grip so their fingers interlock. He brushes his thumb over the back of Daiki's hand, watching him out of the corner of his eye. 

Daiki can see the hunger in Taiga's eyes and he understands it; maybe Tetsu and Taiga team up on him more often than Tetsu comes to him with a plan, but Daiki knows what it's like to work with Tetsu, knows how it feels to have the entire plan and a good sense of how it's going to go, before it's even started. That kind of anticipation gnaws at him, makes him even more impatient than usual. So when he sees Taiga licking his lips, it only reconfirms the fact that whatever Tetsu's thought up, it's going to be fun.

Tetsu's waiting for them, sitting on the edge of the bed. He's taken his hoodie off and he's tugging at the hem of his t-shirt, and that's apparently all the cue Taiga needs to turn around, pulling Daiki into another deep kiss, undressing him. Daiki, not one to be left behind, responds in kind. They pull apart to tug their shirts over their heads and then they're back to kissing, Taiga undoing Daiki's pants and tugging them down while walking him towards the bed. Tetsu stands, placing his hands on Daiki's back, helping Taiga undress him before guiding him to lie down. 

Spreading his legs, Daiki gets comfortable, propping his head up on his arms so he can watch as Taiga takes Tetsu into his arms, kissing him just as hard. They get each other's pants off, then their underwear, and Daiki licks his lips, content to wait for now.

He isn't kept waiting for long; Tetsu glances in his direction and then nudges Taiga gently. Daiki spreads his legs further, to make space for Taiga between them, and grunts in surprise when Taiga's hands take hold of his hips, turning him over onto his stomach. He can't even turn back around to argue, because Taiga settles on top of him, caging him in and leaning in to drag his lips over the nape of Daiki's neck, making him shiver. 

"Please stay like this," Tetsu tells him, stroking his hands over the backs of Daiki's thighs, down to the bend of his knees and then back up again. "I didn't feel like tying you down today, but I think Taiga works just as well." 

Daiki doesn't reply that Taiga on top of him is _better_ than rope, warm and heavy and pressing him down in the bed, not giving him the leverage to push back. Ropes don't come with the puff of Taiga's warm breath over his neck and his ear, or the press of his growing erection into the small of his back. Putting that sort of thing into words would just make Taiga smug and he's insufferable enough as it is. 

Tetsu walks away from the bed for a moment, returning with a bottle of lube. Daiki feels his heart pick up its pace when he hears it being opened, his entire body coming alive with anticipation. Tetsu's fingers are gentle, pushing into him one at a time. Two of them slowly stretch him open and then there are three, thrusting into him with short, sharp movements before he goes back down to two. Daiki can't see anything, pressed into the mattress like this, but he gasps when he feels Tetsu's breath ghosting over his skin, then his tongue, hot and wet, licking into him between his own fingers. 

"Shit, Tetsu," he grunts against the mattress and he feels Taiga's breathy laugh on top of him, feels Taiga's lips grazing the shell of his ear. Tetsu's tongue slides deeper into him, making him moan. 

Taiga echoes it softly, nuzzling against Daiki. "Feels so fucking good, doesn't it?"

Daiki grunts in agreement as Taiga's hand finds his, holding on tightly. Taiga's hips are rocking against him, slowly dragging his cock back and forth against Daiki's back. He laps at the sweat on the back of Daiki's neck, with the same little kitten licks that Tetsu's using, because they're that connected. Daiki's going to burst, he's going to die, and it's going to be the fault of his awful, synchronised boyfriends.

To be honest, it sounds like a pretty good way to go.

He can't even grind against the mattress in his position, can't move, can't make this stop unless he really needs it to and he doesn't, he needs it to keep going, preferable forever. He submits to the double sensation of Tetsu's tongue thrusting inside him, as Taiga drags his teeth and tongue over Daiki's neck, his ear, his shoulder. He lets it all build up, slowly pushing him towards the edge. He's ready for it, ready for the free-fall, to land in Tetsu and Taiga's arms like the safety net they are but he doesn't like to dwell on, because it makes him feel too much. 

But then they stop, in unison. Like they're actually fucking trying to kill him.

Daiki moans in protest, his heart pounding, the wave of pleasure receding no matter how badly he wants to chase it, to bring it back and let it wash over him again. That's not up to him right now, not when he's in his boyfriends' hands, not when Tetsu has a _plan_.

"I hate you," he grumbles.

"No you don't," Tetsu replies confidently, then licks into Daiki again, making him yelp.

Taiga laughs breathlessly, but then his breath hitches loudly. He whines softly under his breath, shifting on top of Daiki. It leaves Daiki confused for a moment, but then he feels Tetsu's wrist against his skin, realises he's slid his fingers into Taiga. 

"Yeah," Daiki moans approvingly, feeling Taiga growing harder, rocking back against Tetsu's fingers. He moans again as Tetsu's tongue resumes its motions, fucking him with quick, deep thrusts. 

" _Fuuuck_ ," Taiga moans, dragging the word out, his knees buckling. He falls against Daiki, pressing him further against the bed. The hand holding Daiki's tightens its grip suddenly and Taiga lets out a shuddering sigh with a soft, "Yeah, right there." 

Tetsu pulls back from Daiki, replacing his tongue with his fingers, pushing them deeper. Daiki grunts against the mattress, face buried in the sheets to muffle the sounds he makes as Tetsu finds his prostate too, dragging his fingers over it, slowly, deliberately. 

"So good," Taiga whimpers, right into Daiki's ear, making his head spin with the realisation that they're both feeling the same thing, they're both coming apart in Tetsu's hands. 

When Taiga moans, Daiki echoes it. His cock's leaking, trapped between the bed and his belly, and he can feel it, can feel his orgasm building again and he doesn't think that anything could stop it this time, not even Tetsu being a tease. 

He sighs in relief when Tetsu actually lets him come this time, along with Taiga. He can feel Taiga coming against his back, just as he comes too. Tetsu carefully pulls his fingers out and Taiga slowly lets up on Daiki, shifting his weight. Paying no attention to the mess they've made, Daiki turns around, grabbing at Tetsu's arm. Taiga, quick to catch on, does the same to the other arm and they haul him up onto the bed together, settling him against the headboard. 

Tetsu's so hard, his cock standing, flushed. Daiki licks at it, from base to tip. He makes space for Taiga beside him and they grin at each other, not even needing to speak. Sucking Tetsu off together like this is messy, slower, distracting. None of them particularly mind.

Daiki and Taiga both leave open-mouthed kisses along the length of Tetsu's cock, kissing each other as they go. Taiga sucks on the head while Daiki sucks on his balls, fingers trailing lightly behind. Tetsu is leaning back against the headboard, his head tipped back, mouth open as he pants. His face is flushed when he looks down at them both, his legs trembling. Daiki loves this; loves the fact that Tetsu can wreck them and then they can wreck him right back. He loves how _happy_ Tetsu looks, the way he laughs softly as he comes, too far gone to even warn them. 

They take turns licking Tetsu's stomach clean, kissing their way up his body. Tetsu's arms come around them both, the three of them settling comfortably into the bed. They need to clean up, need to change the sheets, but right now, they're a content tangle of limbs, easy affection and murmured praise. The rest can wait.


End file.
